Yugi's Diary
by Voqn Crepsley
Summary: Yugi wrote a diary. what was in that diary? What did really happen! I'm bad in summary's R&R please


**You ever felt like your friends are leaving you for eachother? Yugi has.. and I 'm kinda depressed so I decided to write some fanfic. So if anybody likes this one-shot.. maybe I should write a whole story for it? Please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters!**

June 19th, 2005

_Dear diary, _

_I'm not going to give you a name, because I think that's stupid. You know, when I was younger I would give you a name as, my other half, my darkness something like that. But I've changed. You wanna know how? I'll write it down for you._

_Have you ever felt like people have more fun without you?_

_Have you ever felt that you are boring?_

_Have you ever felt that people lie?_

_Have you ever felt that people don't care when you're gone?_

_Because they wouldn't miss you anyway?_

_Have you ever felt that your friends put you aside?_

_I do feel this way! When I was younger, I had a lot of friends, we could spent the entire day doing nothing, just talking about all kind of stuff and having fun without doing anything special. You know I really loved all my friends.. not that way you pervert! Just as friends. But things changed, THEY changed when HE came! The better, more handsome, braver, funnier and everything better than me person. And his name... Yami. At first I thought he was nice, maybe even caring. And I was right.. oh yes I was right! He did care and was nice, but not to me. Maybe in the beginning he was perfect to me, hell I even thought he loved me. And now I realize I loved wait I love him too.. even after what he did to me. But I'll tell that part later._

_Well, it all started when he got his own body. A perfect body for a perfect person. At first I didn't notice, I didn't notice that everytime he was with me and my friends he tried to make a good impression on them. I thought it would stop after a while, but it didn't! _

_First I lost Anzu, my best friend. I knew she was in love with him from the very first beginning, everytime he took over my body to do something incredible cool and brave I saw the look in her eyes. I saw that she loved him. So my best friend kinda ran away with my other half. She didn't even care when he started making fun of me after that! She just laughed at me and started to join him. So far the best friends part._

_After Anzu left me everything went from bad to worse in a short period. The next one who left me was Honda. You ever thought Honda was nice and wouldn't hurt someone smaller than him? Oh boy, I wish I never thought that. After that I was blue and sore for a whole week._

_But that wasn't the worst part. Even my grandpa wouldn't help me, even he thought Yami was a way better grandson than I'll ever be. That made me think, if my parents were still alive, would they love me if they knew Yami was nicer, better in everything and more handsome. I think he is the perfect son/grandson/friend. And I, I'm nothing. So I think my parents would have left me if they had met Yami._

_Well that are already 3 friends who left me._

_After Honda came Serenity, I knew she was in love with Honda, but to be so mean just because she loved him. I never thought she would be a bitch.! See now I said something I would have never said when I was younger and.. innocent. Anyways Serenity always was the nice and understanding one. But when I told her I liked Yami after all he had done, she really freaked out! She said that that was too gross! And I think that is the biggest reason why she dumpt me._

_So after four friends where gone, three of them left me at the same time. Seto who I always saw as a friend, he now really turned his back at me. I knew he could be an asshole sometimes, but I always forgave him. I guess he didn't want me to be his "friend" because he knew I wasn't the one who defeated him, and that I could never defeat him. _

_Then Mokuba, Mokuba offcourse wanted to follow his big brother. I never had any brothers or sisters so I don't understand why he loves his big brother so much that he listens to whatever he says. Even when he says; dump your friends. Or should I say former friends? Wait a minute... Ewl.. the most gross thought just crept into my mind ewl.. gross.. what if he likes his brother a little bit to much.. and oh my ra Seto goes all soft when he is with Mokuba.. do you think they.. that is too gross to even think about! Bweeghhh! headdesk GO away creepy thought!_

_Ah well back to my great life story. _

_And I never thought that one of my best english friends would be so evil. You know who I'm talking about right? Ryou Bakura, Ryou one day just came to me with the most mean look in his eyes, and he started screaming to me, he screamed all kind off weird things! That I had touchtst him against his will etc etc. But offcourse none of that was true. But after that everyone looked at me like I had some kind of decise, like I was filthy. The only thing that bothered me was that I didn't understand how Ryou could have this weird look in his eyes and that he looked older. It took me a long time to find out, it was his yami that day. I thought his yami didn't get a body of his own. But I guess he did. Now everyday I see ryou, he's afraid to talk to me, he doesn't even dare to look me in the face. I guess he's afraid that I hate him for what his yami did. But I couldn't hate him. But I'm afraid to tell him that, because everytime I see him he's surrounded by my so called former "friends". But now I think about it.. I have one more "friend" who left me.. Yami bakura. At least.. I don't think I can call him a friend, but who cares, I have no friends left._

_And then we have the nice, sweet, beautiful.. YOU WISH! Mai. I guess she only was nice to me because she knew I was best friends with Joey. Now I think off it, Mai only was around when Joey was with me. So now we come to my last and thereby best friend._

_Joey. He was my last friend, and I thought he would stay with me untill the end. I thought he didn't care about being cool and stuff, I was so wrong. Everytime he saw them he tried to be cool, hit me, kick me. And he was right, they thought he was cool after he did that several times. So after that even Joey left me, but not before hurting me by saying that I was the most annoying midget and the worst duel monster player in the world, and that he would never want to be my friend again. And I knew, I knew I wasn't as good as Yami, but what's wrong with not being the best in something? Why should they care? But then I understood._

_They never where my best friends, at first they must have pitied me because I was so small and everybody picked on me. After I started to look after myself they wanted to dump me. But then they found out I was pretty good in duel monsters, so they al wanted me to teach them how to play, and me with my stupid innocent head thought they just really liked me as a friend._

_But it came out after all, they left me for a oh so "nice" guy. The guy who used to be me, and who I used to be. We where two of a half, Ying and Yang. But now.. I think he used me, he used me to get his own body, to be free again, maybe to even love again. And he used me in more ways than I liked..._

**Forever broken: boring and sucking stories to the rescue! wait.. if it would really suck it could have been nice.. pervert here**

**Yugi: are you going to make everybody nice to me again? uses puppy dog eyes **

**Forever broken: Maybe.. maybe not.. I don't know if I'm going to write another chapter. Maybe it stays a one-shot... maybe not..**

**Yami: and how can you let me be so mean to Yugi?**

**Forever broken: snickers that's the power of the writer remember!**

**Yami: my poor poor poor hikari**

**Forever broken: snorts he poor! Don't make me laugh**

**Yugi/yami: start hugging**

**Forever broken: sweatdrop Guys!... Guys! Get a room!**

**Yugi/Yami: not unless you are gonna make us be nice to eachother!**

**Forever broken: hehe I'll think of that**

**Yugi/Yami: GRRR!**

**Forever broken: whaaaarg.. wrath of the yugioh characters! starts running**

**Everybody R&R please!**


End file.
